(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof using photo-alignment.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display includes a lower panel where a pixel electrode is formed, an upper panel where a common electrode is formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower panel and the upper panel. When voltage is applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode, alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is changed, and as a result, light transmittance is controlled and thus an image is displayed.
Recently, a patterned vertical alignment (“PAV”) mode, a super patterned vertical alignment (“SPVA”) mode and the like, which are driven by dividing one pixel into many domains, have been developed to improve the viewing angle of the liquid crystal display. In the PVA mode and the SPVA mode, multi domains are typically formed by forming a slit pattern or a protrusion pattern.